Social networking is no longer just about making social connections online. User experience can be enhanced not only by connecting with people, but also by connecting with information (preferably real time information) and communicating with the object/array of objects.
The cornerstone of today's electronic commerce is based on converting a probable click (in a search engine) into an actual sale.
By synthesizing social networking with the electronic commerce, one can deliver consistent user experience across all touch-points (e.g., social, mobile and in-store).
Furthermore, synthesized social electronic commerce can also integrate stored information, real time information, data from the mobile internet device and real time information/data/image(s) from the object/array of objects, where the object can be coupled with a wireless (or radio) transmitter and/or a sensor.
However, the mobile internet device can preferably communicate with a node, which can further communicate with the object/array of objects for spatial and time averaged information/data/image(s) from the object/array of objects.
The integration of social networking with (real time) user location information from a user's mobile internet device and information/data/image(s) from the object/array of objects can embed physical reality into an internet space and an internet reality into a physical space.
Furthermore, the unified algorithm (integrating a software agent, a fuzzy logic algorithm, a predictive algorithm, an intelligence rendering algorithm and a self-learning (including relearning) algorithm can add a new dimension to user experience.
Furthermore, by designing a system-on-chip (SoC) (an advanced microprocessor integrated with a security algorithm) for the mobile internet device, intelligence can also be rendered to the mobile internet device.